Bread and Chocolate
by catharticdeficit
Summary: Sasuke is a top-class bread maker invited to the set of Japan’s number one culinary show where he meets the infamous--and deliciously sinful--pastry chef, Uzumaki Naruto. NaruSasu


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. No money was made in the making of this story.

**Summary**: Sasuke is a top-class bread maker invited to the set of Japan's number one culinary show where he meets the infamous--and deliciously sinful--pastry chef, Uzumaki Naruto. NaruSasu

**Warning: **Lots of hot boy-on-boy sex so if that bothers you, go find something else. Lots of mention of food and cooking, mainly because I was hungry when I wrote this. Unbetaed.

Sort of based on Philippa Gregory's short story of the same title, but not as hot since it's not yaoi and not starring Naruto and Sasuke. :P But still, read the book.

**Bread and Chocolate**

Sasuke glared at the headlights, inwardly grimacing at the over-all brightness of the studio. It wasn't his first time to be on television, but it didn't stop him from hating it altogether.

Being one of Japan's most famous and talented bakers clearly had its disadvantages. Of course, his notoriety helped a lot in his business as it continued to grow worldwide, and yet it still couldn't wipe away the permanent frown etched on his face whenever he had to deal with a nuisance called 'the press'.

"Um, Mr. Uchiha," stuttered a short, black haired girl with pale eyes as she played with the mouthpiece of her headset, "Your set is ready and we're going to start filming in fifteen minutes."

Sasuke sighed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes in defeat. He got up from his seat, and followed the floor manager to his set where he could see the immaculate granite counters and shiny new appliances.

His company's Executive Vice President, and his right-hand man, Hatake Kakashi had managed to wrangle out this exclusive appearance from him under the threat of publicly exposing his pictures when he was just a year old and twirling around in a dark blue dress his mother had forced upon him to wear. That should give his fan girls cause to squeal at him even more and had made Sasuke's face go pale (which was a near impossibility as he was too pale to begin with).

While Sasuke had made a mental note to throttle the perverted bastard and make sure to never ever hire any more family friends in his company, he had just opted to show his complete displeasure by glaring at the older man before giving his reluctant agreement by storming out of the office. Kakashi had just chuckled in response and had immediately called the studio to give the green light. Sasuke remembered that he had spent the whole night in his personal kitchen, throwing all of his frustration and resentment on the poor defenceless dough in his hands.

But all of his anger vanished as he stood behind the counter and his hands moved across the sleek top. It was where he belonged, where he made many of his famous creations. He stared at the many ingredients before him, taking stock of what was what. He could tell from gaze alone that they were all high-quality ingredients and that no expense was spared in order to obtain them.

Flour from the best mills in France, vanilla pods from rare Madagascan orchids, even the water was from the best springs of Hokkaido. He shook his head at the extravagance. Though his inner baker gleamed at the quality of the foodstuffs, he couldn't help but think that it was simply ridiculous. He was making bread that was all. The plainest flour and tap water would have sufficed.

After all, he was a master, and no ingredient, no matter the quality, couldn't be turned into something wonderful under his hands.

"Ah, it seems today that you will be my opponent, eh?!" a loud voice proclaimed, sending his eardrums into shocks.

"Son of a--" Sasuke started, jumping several feet. "What the hell do you think you're doing, moron?!"

The other man toothily smiled at him, his spiky, messy blond hair gleaming underneath the hot lights. His blue eyes—Sasuke had never seen such a clear, vivid blue--were shining mischievously, which irked the baker even more. He was slightly taller than Sasuke by a few centimetres, and somehow, Sasuke could feel that he took delight in that fact by purposely tilting his head down to speak to him. He was muscular as well, and even though Sasuke spent time in the gym and in his kitchen battling heaps of dough, he was still on the slender side; he looked lanky compared to the other man. He was the host of the show, the infamous Uzumaki Naruto, who not only created the most delectable food and pastries, but was also known for his certain proclivities.

One, apparently, was his annoying way of greeting others.

"Hey, I'm just greeting my fellow artisan," said the other man, pouting cutely but Sasuke only saw it as irritating. "So, how do you like the set?" he asked enthusiastically, waving his arms around.

"Hn," answered Sasuke, crossing his arms and turning the other way. It wasn't said in his contract that he had to make nice with this creature.

"Ch, bastard," mumbled Naruto, maturely sticking his tongue out. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at the 'bastard' remark.

Suddenly, Naruto pointed his finger at him, nearly poking his eye out. Sasuke jumped away, glaring.

"I'll definitely beat your ass to the ground in this show, just you wait, teme!" Naruto declared to the whole studio, his voice resonating around the huge building.

"Cut the crap, Naruto," scolded a man behind Naruto. He bonked the loud chef in the head, and bowed to Sasuke. "I'm sorry for this nuisance," he apologized, ignoring the wounded and indignant squawking of Naruto from the floor. "I'm Umino Iruka, Naruto's manager. I wish you luck on today's program."

Sasuke just sneered. "No apology could ever excuse that usuratonkachi."

"Fucking bastard!"

Naruto made to launch at him, but Iruka had him tight by the waist and tried to drag him away. A long haired man with pale eyes approached them, waving the clipboard he held at his hand.

"Mr. Uchiha, I'm Hyuuga Neji and one of the floor managers," he said monotonously. "We're starting in five minutes. This will be a joint effort between you and Mr. Uzumaki. You'll be making milk vanilla bread and he will be in the other side of the kitchen, making chocolate crinkled cake. Then both of you will bring your creation to the table over there on the other side of the set and pretend to have a good time having tea and eating. If you can, complement each other's food, okay?" Neji noticed the nearly exploding vein on Sasuke's forehead and smirked. "Key words are pretend and try."

"Hn," replied Sasuke eloquently.

"We're professionals here, Mr. Uchiha," another man spoke and he had about the biggest eyebrows he had ever seen. They looked like caterpillars about to eat his face. He grinned so suddenly and blindingly that if Sasuke weren't too repulsed by the crawling hairy larvae on the man's face, he would have seen the sparkle and proverbial 'ping' of his shiny white teeth. "So please do your best and we'll do our best as well! All in the name of the springtime of youth!"

Now, Sasuke never gets scared. Nor does he get intimidated. But alas, his neurons were firing off 'fight or flight' instructions to the rest of his body and it was all he could do not to bolt off from where he stood and hide behind the huge cameras.

Instead, he crossed his arms on his chest, said another customary "Hn," and walked off.

He stared off into nothing, his eyes finally landing on the blond dobe several feet away. The dobe was gesticulating wildly, shooting off what Sasuke could only assume as various litanies, probably concerning himself, and being pacified by Umino.

Sasuke barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. He couldn't, for the life of him, understand how such a childish idiot could ever be Japan's best and well-loved TV chef. He did hold a certain charm and appeal, sure, but that was greatly attributed to his physical appearance. If Sasuke could be described as the classical Japanese beauty (as many of his fans had dubbed him) with his pale skin and dark hair, then the idiot would be well suited with the term eternal sunshine with his golden hair and blue eyes that made one think of the brightest skies.

Not to mention that he was also toned, yet slender, that much Sasuke could tell even underneath the shapeless chef's gown and chequered trousers. Give the moron a wig and a dress, and he could fool Japan as a girl.

Sasuke mentally slapped himself. It wasn't time to be fantasising about his co-host.

"Everybody!" the director, Tsunade bellowed all throughout the studio and everybody stilled. "We're starting in thirty seconds, clear the set except for Uchiha and the other brat and for the love of God, keep quiet! No squealing or I'll rip your throats out!"

Almost everyone scrambled to their places and everything was eerily quiet, only the constant humming of the machines around them reverberating on the walls.

"We're starting at five…" called out Neji and Sasuke sighed, taking his place behind his stove. "Four…three…two…"

The cameras began rolling, panning toward Naruto as the blond plastered on his biggest smile.

"Welcome to Freshly Baked! I'm your host, the great Uzumaki Naruto!" he said boisterously and Sasuke swore that he was nearly bouncing in excitement. "We're here today to give you guys an extra special treat! Not only are we making some of the most delectable desserts for today's program, we also have a special guest."

Naruto smiled at him, but Sasuke could see the odd gleam that sparkled in his cerulean orbs. "He's the owner and head baker of the famous Uchiha bakeries, and been named twice as one of Tokyo's most eligible bachelors…second only to me!" Pre-recorded laughter and some snickers from the crew could be heard. "Please welcome Mr. Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke stepped in front of the cameras as they zoomed in on him. He could see the weird guy with the caterpillar eyebrows signalling wildly for him to smile but all he could manage was a slight smirk, which nonetheless earned dreamy sighs from some of the female crew.

"Now, ladies, I know that you are proclaiming me as your god for this wonderful opportunity to ogle at the man while imagining him covered in whatever we're making today," said Naruto, winking and Sasuke glowered, wanting nothing more than to stomp on the blond's foot. "But please behave yourselves." He turned to Sasuke with his blinding smile once again.

Tsunade had half a mind to save the Uchiha brat and call a cut but the Executive Producer of the show, Jiraiya, walked up behind her seat and said quietly, "No, don't you dare try and tape over this. This is golden. Relax, Tsunade and let the kid work his magic."

"What are you making for us today, Mr. Uchiha? Or can I call you Sasuke?" asked Naruto sweetly.

Sasuke's eyebrow began to twitch again but it was barely noticeable. "Well, today I'm going to make milk vanilla bread."

_This is for your company, this is for your company_

"Wow, that sounds utterly delectable. Tell us, where did you get the idea for it?"

"It's my version of the famous French toast," explained Sasuke patiently, totally getting into it. This was one topic he could focus on: food. "I realized that it was cumbersome to do the process of soaking the bread into the milk and vanilla mixture. So I made a way out of it and the only thing you really have to do is to toast the bread whenever you want a nice French toast. It's slightly different from the ordinary milk breads that you can find in just about any supermarket because aside from the fact that it's obviously better, it's also great either as a snack bread or dinner bread."

"Wow, that's amazing," breathed Naruto, almost reverently. Sasuke noticed that the other man had never taken his eyes off of him as he spoke and if Sasuke didn't know any better, it was as if he was besotted of Sasuke.

But the Uchiha knew that it was just plain acting. He had to show the public that whatever drivel Sasuke was feeding them was interesting, right?

So Sasuke just shrugged. "It's nothing, really."

Naruto turned to the cameras. "Okay, I'm making chocolate crinkled cake, which is great for just about any occasion." He turned to Sasuke. "I'm going to beat you in this, Mr. Uchiha, just you wait!"

"Hn," said Sasuke and went on to his own island.

At first, Sasuke gave commentaries on what he was doing, explaining the different techniques in mixing and the proper amounts of the ingredients. But as soon as he started to knead, he felt that he was no longer in the studio, under the glaring headlights, with cameras watching his every move.

He was back in his own personal kitchen in his condo, doing what he loves best. Just him and his dough, as he kneaded it to perfection. He was suddenly reminded why he took up cooking in the first place.

His long, pale fingers folded the dough delicately while his large, warm palms rolled it out on the floured counter. Dimly, he knew that he was supposed to be saying something but it was all lost on him. So he worked in silence, his thoughts immersed on the dough alone.

He lovingly placed the dough on a tin and covered it with a damp cloth. By the power of TV magic, he pulled out another tin from below the counter that he had prepared a little while ago. It should have perfectly risen by now. He pulled out the cloth and smirked.

He placed it on the preheated oven and watched his latest masterpiece.

Unknown to him, everyone nearly stopped in their tracks as they watched him. Neji was tempted to call out to try and get him to talk again after he shut up but a man with silver hair and a mask covering his nose and mouth came up, saying, "Shh. Don't disturb Sasuke when he's in his place. Just watch him. He works better this way."

Tsunade frowned but seeing the Uchiha in action was truly a sight to behold. He was graceful, yet held a sense of power over his audience. She glanced around. Most of the crew were watching him in a transfixed way as well. Maybe they could do voiceovers instead.

But somebody, clearly, didn't get the message.

"Hey, bastard!" yelled Naruto from the other side of the kitchen. "We're making a show here, asshole! Speak up, this isn't a show for the deaf! Nobody's gonna do it all in sign language for you!"

Sasuke snapped. Without warning, he jumped on the other man, tackling him to the ground and both landed on the very hard floor with animalistic grunts.

"Oh, fuck," said the crew in almost unison as they dropped everything in their hands to stop the two from completely thrashing the set--and themselves.

"Enough!" yelled Tsunade, standing over the two who still had death grips on each other's jackets. "You disgustingly pathetic boys! What happened to the professionalism?"

"I love it!" Jiraiya crowed, stepping up to them. "This will be a new show! Chef Smackdown! Of course, we'll get sexy ring girls, you know, after cooking, they'll duke it out on the mat and the chefs have to come dressed in soldier regalia. Hell, they could be ninjas and stuff! This stuff is so golden! Konohamaru! Call the network! We have a new show for the prime time slot!"

The man walked off, shooting off ideas and instructions to his bewildered assistant who tried to keep up. Half the crew stared after him while the other half had their eyes trained on Sasuke and Naruto.

"Let me go, you bastard," growled Naruto.

Sasuke harshly let his jacket go, giving him a heavy push away from him as well. Naruto stumbled and nearly crashed the back of his head on the floor again if not for his reflexes kicking in and he was able to slam his hand on the granite and push himself upright.

Sasuke stood up, straightening his askew clothes and slapping dust from his shoulders to his chest. He avoided looking back at the blond who was still lying on the floor, no doubt trying to glare at him.

He gave Tsunade his patented Uchiha glare, saying, "The contract is null and void. Please do not contact me anymore as I will not entertain any more invitations to appear in any shows of this network. Good day to you."

He walked out of the studio, unbelievably pissed yet gratified. Kakashi followed him, shaking his head and frowning underneath his mask. He went to his car, almost violently yanking it open and slamming the door once he slid behind the wheel. Kakashi sat beside him on the passenger seat, twiddling his thumbs.

"So I guess I'll also cancel that appearance on that other morning show," he said innocently.

Sasuke growled and sped out of the car park.

--

Back in the studio, everyone was still gaping, asking themselves if that really happened.

Shikamaru, the lighting director, thought to break the silence.

"You do know, Naruto, that he was the first one to strike, right?" he remarked and everyone snapped their attention at him.

Naruto gave a wide, mischievous grin.

"Iruka-sensei, call my lawyer, and Shino, give me a copy of that tape." He hauled himself from the floor, slapping dust away from his clothes.

The crew drew in their breaths. Surely this ditz wasn't living up to the blond stereotype and doing what they thought he would?

"I have an Uchiha to sue."

Everyone else in the studio groaned in exasperation. It was official: he was an idiot.

Tsunade had half a mind to knock some sense into the boy. Nobody messes with the Uchihas. But Naruto's mind was on other things, namely a tall, pale, broody bastard who had managed to catch his eye--more than his eye if Naruto were honest with himself.

_Oh, payback is such a bitch._

--

Sasuke wrestled with the mound of flour, going rougher with what was supposed to be his pasta dough. He couldn't care less. It was the dobe's fault. It was all his fault.

It was beneath him as a proud Uchiha to have done that. Uchihas never lose their cool and brawl around other people as if they were five and fighting over who got their turn next in the fucking sandbox. Dear God, he cringed to think that his parents were rolling in their graves once they had heard of his gross loss of composure. His brother would probably disown him, and he'd lose his company.

Sasuke frowned. Surely what he had done didn't merit that much of a punishment. Sure, he could take Itachi cutting him off from his life altogether--he didn't much care for the cold bastard anyway--but his company…his baby….

He nearly hit his head on his marble countertop. He was acting more pathetic than usual and it was all because of that idiot. What was happening to him? He got a flash of lucid cerulean eyes and his brain just finally zapped.

He put the dough through the pasta machine, rolling it out on a thin sheet enough for a ravioli. A parma ham and parmesan cheese ravioli with a nice rich tomato basil sauce sounded good at the moment.

As he was about to prepare the ham and cheese filling, the doorbell of his condo unit rang.

He took a peek through the peephole and saw a strange man outside, holding a manila envelope.

"Who is it?" he asked curiously.

"Delivery for Mr. Uchiha Sasuke," said the man and Sasuke opened the door.

The man nearly shoved the envelope in his chest. "You have been served. Have a nice day." He turned on his heel and walked off without another word.

Sasuke didn't bother to reply and slammed the door closed. He pulled out the papers and his eyes widened.

_Sonofabitchassholemoronofmoronsjackass_!

His eyes red in complete anger, he madly reached for his phone, nearly crushing the slim model in his iron grip.

That dobe is dead!

--

Sasuke rang the doorbell in quick succession with an irritated fashion, not really caring that he was pushing it rather hard. That dobe was going to pay big time for this! This was completely out of line and…and….

The verbal abuse died at his throat as soon as the door opened to reveal a slightly tousled Naruto. His hair was twice as messy and he was rubbing the last remnants of sleep from his eyes. But what caught Sasuke's attention was the fact that the other chef chose that particular moment to wear nothing but a body-hugging black shirt that pronounced his broad shoulders and washboard stomach and a pair of orange shorts with green frogs printed all-over.

Realizing that he was obviously ogling, Sasuke straightened and violently slammed the folder in Naruto's chest, taking care not to touch him.

"What the fuck is this about?" he seethed, cheeks burning in rage and slight embarrassment.

Naruto took a good look at him for a second before his eyes widened almost comically and he grinned.

"Perfect timing," he said happily, opening the door wider. "Have you had dinner?"

"What? No, I haven't," growled Sasuke, crossing his arms across his chest. "And anyway, that's not the issue here."

"Yup, yup," said Naruto, reaching out to drag him inside. Sasuke barely protested as he felt those strong, nimble fingers close around his triceps. He nearly stumbled coming in and blinked stupidly when he registered that Naruto had closed the door behind him and was throwing the folder away in a nearby table.

"We can talk all you want, but I'm hungry," explained Naruto as he dug around his shoe closet for extra slippers. "I can't concentrate on anything when I'm absolutely famished."

Sasuke snapped out of his daze and levelled the other man with his dirtiest look.

"I came here to talk about you being stupid and deciding to sue me," said Sasuke huffily.

"Yes, I know about that," said Naruto distractedly. "I told you, we'll eat first then you can slam me all you want."

Somehow, the words, especially when it came out of the chef, sounded suspiciously risqué. Sasuke took an involuntary gulp and stared at the blue eyes that were levelling him with a strange, almost hypnotic gaze. It looked neutral enough, but he felt…exposed under that stare. Knowing that he couldn't get all the answers he wanted without succumbing to the man's strange tendencies, Sasuke sighed and started to remove his shoes.

The grin that Naruto gave him almost made him drop his shoe in surprise.

"Come on," said Naruto, beckoning him. "I'm in the mood for some ramen. Would you like any?"

Sasuke had never been particularly fond of ramen, but he was famished. Nevertheless, he took the chance to annoy the blond chef and ask for something else.

"I don't like ramen," he answered offhandedly. "Do you have any pasta?"

Naruto turned to him as if in slow motion, and Sasuke raised his eyebrow. When they first met, Sasuke didn't really feel that Naruto was that tall when compared to his height. But right now, under that disbelieving and slightly angry look that Naruto gave him, he couldn't help but think how smaller he was.

"N-Not…like…ramen?" choked Naruto disbelievingly. "Why, I never…complete blasphemy…stupid…food of the gods!"

"Dobe, I think this would be a good time for me to remind you to speak in complete sentences," Sasuke deadpanned. "You know, normal people learn to do that when they are three or four."

Naruto shook his head before glaring at him. "You idiot! How dare you insult the greatness that is the Great Ramen?! You are a disgrace to the cooking world for not being able to appreciate the stuff sent down from the heavens! Repent, I say! Repent!"

Sasuke took back thinking that the moron was a moron. He was an absolute loon on top of being an idiot!

Who in hell calls ramen food of the gods?

Sasuke sent him another cool glare, which was cheerfully ignored again. The man, seeing that his cries of repentance from his stoic guest would go unheeded, decided that it was best to assuage his stomach first before trying to force Sasuke to apologize to ramen. And maybe Sasuke will be so sorry he will treat the Great Uzumaki-sama to all the ramen they can eat!

Ensconced in his fantasy world, Naruto skipped to his kitchen with Sasuke silently following him.

Naruto bustled around his kitchen, which Sasuke noticed was quite upscale and had all the latest culinary gadgetry. It was not unlike his own kitchen where it was the only place in his whole flat that he actually bothered about--the rest of his pad looked quite simply furnished with all the basic necessities but nothing more. In fact, if it weren't for Kakashi's meddling, Sasuke would never have noticed that he only had a sofa and coffee table in his living room and nothing else.

Sasuke sat on the chrome island, watching Naruto as he opened a dozen cupboards and the fridge. He took out a bag of long grain rice, ginger, a Tupperware of freshly prepared vegetables, a jug of milk, and a couple of skin-on chicken breasts.

"Hey, teme, since you have offended the ramen gods in saying that their masterpiece, ramen, is quite unacceptable to your oh-so delicate palate," said Naruto, looking at him with narrowed eyes. "How does baked chicken sound?"

As Sasuke opened his mouth to say that it was fine, as long as they can eat and he can beat him up later, Naruto interrupted, "But I will somehow find a way for you to eat ramen and like it--even if I have to force feed it to you!"

The smart reply that Sasuke had prepared died in his throat. It wasn't because he was scared of the threat--whoever threatened anybody with the promise of force-feeding them ramen?--but it was rather the other man's eyes. They glinted and narrowed, which should have looked threatening but rather invoked a small flare in Sasuke's belly. They were sensuous, and something in his words made Sasuke want to think that as long as Naruto would be feeding him other 'things', he really wouldn't have minded the ramen.

Gulping and furiously fighting the blush that crept up his cheeks, Sasuke could only nod dumbly. Naruto threw him another one of his mega-watt smiles and he prepared to work.

Sasuke watched as Naruto poured the rice with equal amounts of milk into a large non-stick pot. He threw in the vegetables as well and allowed it all to boil while he peeled and julienne the ginger before throwing it in the pot as well. He added a pinch of salt and pepper and then stirred it around with a wooden spoon. He covered the pot with a loud bang, which shook Sasuke out of his reverie.

The man was astounding to watch cook. There was a certain grace to his movements despite his bulk, and a surety that Sasuke only saw once before--in himself. He was brilliant as a chef, that much Sasuke could admit in himself--though he would die first before he would say it out loud--though as a person, he wasn't really sure.

Naruto simmered some water in a small pot and began to break a large block of premium Swiss plain chocolate in a glass bowl. He placed the bowl on top of the simmering water before getting another bowl and whisking a cup of double cream in it until it was stiff. He also beat three eggs with an electric whisk until it was pale, smooth, and nearly double its starting volume.

"What are you making?" asked Sasuke, his brows furrowing.

"Chocolate marquise," answered Naruto offhandedly as he cut some unsalted butter. He stirred the chunks into the melted chocolate until it was smooth before adding the beaten egg into the mixture. It turned a dark paste as he added a quarter cup of sugar.

Sasuke continued to watch him in undisguised rapture, thinking that it was a shame that he couldn't see him when they were working in the studio. Then he might have forgiven the idiot for his unruly behaviour.

Sasuke frowned. Was he really such a slave to his craft that he would forgive any affront to his person just by seeing his offender cook magnificently? It was simply not to be borne, and he found himself questioning his principles. He didn't even protest when Naruto said that he was making something sweet for dessert--and he didn't like sweets very much, especially rich desserts like he was making. In the back of his mind, he must have thought that it was going to be incredible so didn't question further.

He craned his head, wondering if the imbecile would be done soon. He glanced at his watch, blanching when he saw the time. Was he really that preoccupied watching the other man cook that he was sitting there, doing nothing for more than forty-five minutes?

"Dobe, why is it taking too long?" he said, trying to adopt a bored tone.

"Shut up," growled Naruto. "You cannot rush perfection."

"Somehow, I cannot equate you with the word perfection," Sasuke shot back. "Bumbling idiocy, maybe, but perfection? Never."

Naruto turned around and began to shake a spatula dripping with chocolate in an angry fist. Chocolate splattered all over, including in Sasuke's face, but he was enjoying irritating the other man too much to take notice.

"What? I dare you to say that again, you bastard!"

Sasuke smirked. "You. Are. A. Dobe."

"Okay, the oven mitts are coming off," roared Naruto and made a lunge for Sasuke. Sasuke calmly got out from his seat, inwardly wincing at the stiffness in his joints from sitting stiffly for too long, and went over to the other side of the island. He stared at the bowl of perfectly folded chocolate mousse and dipped a finger in it, sucking it in his mouth.

Unaware that he had an audience as he savoured the taste, Sasuke closed his eyes, licking his lips lightly. It wasn't as sweet as he thought. It was sinfully rich, and had that slight tang from the rum Naruto had splashed in. The high quality of the Swiss chocolate that Naruto had used, combined with the perfectly beaten eggs and whipped cream created a heady smoothness that nearly made Sasuke moan in delight.

"Um…Sasuke?" said Naruto in a slightly trembling voice that made Sasuke snap his eyes open. "What are you doing?"

Sasuke glanced at his way, raising an eyebrow at his dilated pupils and clearly sweating forehead. It wasn't that hot in the kitchen, moreover he wasn't really exerting much effort when he cooked. Naruto was also breathing heavily, his face flushing heavily.

"Have you got a fever or something?" Sasuke inquired.

"N-no," said Naruto, staring at him with that indecipherable expression. He tried to fan himself but stupidly raised the hand that still held the spatula. Dark substance flew everywhere again, this time, nearly covering all of Naruto's face.

Without thinking, Sasuke walked closer to him, raising a hand. Naruto reflexively recoiled, thinking that the other man was going to hit him, but to both their surprise, Sasuke wiped a smudge of the mousse on his cheek with a thumb and placed it in his mouth. Sasuke's eyes were glinting, still astounded at the taste, and the light flush in his cheeks made Naruto gulp hard.

The sexual tension that had built up between them--when it started neither of them knew nor cared--snapped when their eyes met. Sasuke wasn't sure who leaned in first but that first crushing of their mouths sent his nerves into haywire.

Naruto threw the spatula on the counter so he could hold Sasuke better, his hands running across his back and tangling in his hair. Sasuke threaded his fingers on the soft blond spikes, his whole body responding to the kisses Naruto was bestowing upon him.

They opened their mouths nearly at the same time and a battle of dominance began, neither willing to back down. Naruto got forceful, pushing his tongue all the way in Sasuke's warm cavern, their breaths mingling heavily.

Sasuke's eyes nearly rolled at the back of his head, groaning low in his throat as he felt Naruto's hot tongue flicking and tasting every crevice of his mouth with a certain expertise. He had been kissed before, but never this thoroughly.

Naruto reluctantly broke away the kiss but didn't loosen his hold on Sasuke.

"The food…it's nearly ready…" he gasped, staring at Sasuke in mild wonder.

Without releasing himself from Naruto's arms, Sasuke twisted around and turned off the oven.

"Now, that's not a problem anymore," he said huskily, dragging Naruto back down for another kiss.

Naruto began to guide Sasuke to the island, and grasped his waist tightly to be able to hoist him on the granite counter top. He did all of this without breaking their kiss, taking delight at the lusty moans that were issuing from Sasuke's throat with abandon.

Naruto tasted…different, thought Sasuke headily as tan hands slipped underneath his shirt to caress his stomach and spine. A hint of spice, but with an ounce of something citrus…and salt. It was a heady, earthy taste and scent that drove Sasuke even further, wanting to burn those sensations forever in his mind.

Naruto broke the kiss--to which Sasuke had growled quite viciously but it turned into surprised mewls when he felt sharp teeth playfully nibble at the smooth column of his throat, going straight for the jugular. Sasuke was dizzy with the sensations, and he knew that he would kill anybody who'd dare stop this…this….

Wait a minute, what were they doing? Sasuke wondered dimly as he threw back his head, carding his fingers through the unruly mop of blond hair below him.

Just then, Naruto bit a particularly sensitive spot of him, just a little above his belly button, eliciting a strangled gasp from him and all thoughts—except for the wonderful things Naruto was doing to him—simply stopped in his brain.

Naruto's hands made short work of his belt before going for the button of his jeans. Sasuke bit his lip to stop any more embarrassing sounds from coming out.

Yet it all became a moot point as a large hand slid down to his black silk boxers, gliding teasingly above the patch of dark curls at the base of his very hard, and very stiff cock.

"Naruto…" Sasuke growled, not very used to being teased like this. Sex had never been like this for him—for one, it wasn't as intense as this, and two, damn, none of his partners were as hot as Naruto.

That thought alone made his face redden further. Fine, he admitted that Naruto was attractive, but—

He looked down to see Naruto pulling of his pants and boxers, freeing his erection from its painful prison. Sasuke gasped as the smooth cloth of his boxers brushed his dick, which turned into an all out moan when a wet tongue followed after it.

Naruto, on his part, felt that this was even better than ramen. Sasuke was reacting a hell of a lot better than he imagined, and it was turning him on more than ever. Fuck, if he had known that the other man would be this good, he would have tried getting into his pants sooner.

He licked the mushroom head before going down the vein on the underside of the length, loving the tremors that shook Sasuke's body. He took bit by bit of the red cock first, getting used to the girth.

"We need…the bed," Sasuke panted.

Naruto looked up from cock he was currently enjoying and raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke frowned. "What? I'm not about to do it in a hard kitchen counter. I might love the kitchen, but not enough to bruise my ass having sex here."

Naruto stared. Then a corner of his mouth twitched, before smiling, then grinning.

"Aw, is Sasuke-chan worried about marring his perfect smooth skin?" he teased, his fingers teasing the unblemished skin at Sasuke's thighs.

Sasuke swallowed hard, willing not to lose himself in that hand and tried to glare but failed.

"I'm not a pansy," he snapped. "The kitchen is sacred for me. No way in hell will I debaucher it this way."

Naruto frowned. The bastard had a point. But…he stared at the half-naked man in front of him, gleaming lusciously amidst the powerful lighting of the room and he knew that he would do anything for him.

With a strangled groan, he helped him off the counter and was pretty much tempted to go caveman, throw Sasuke on his shoulder and barrel through to his bedroom…or just take the man on the door of the kitchen as long as they were outside.

Sasuke neatly hopped off the counter…and promptly forgot about the jeans pooling in his ankles, making him crash to Naruto rather ungracefully. Naruto, not expecting the sudden impact of another body slamming against him, staggered backwards for a few steps before regaining balance.

To Sasuke's eternal shame, Naruto chuckled lightly, pulling him closer.

"Damn, I am a god," Naruto mused, grinning at the dark-haired man, "To have reduced Uchiha Sasuke in a pile of clumsy mush."

Sasuke snapped. With a glare and a huff, he pushed the other man away, and started to pull his pants up.

Naruto looked slightly panicked. "What? Hey, Sasuke bastard, what are you doing?"

Sasuke just sent him another glare before straightening his shirt. Without a word, he began to walk out of the room.

On the verge of slight hysteria—and near insanity at the sheer pent-up sexual frustration—Naruto ran after the other one and had managed to wrap his arms around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke struggled, wanting to go very much now though his raging hard on was saying the opposite.

"Get off of me, you dobe!" Sasuke demanded, trying to pry the strong arms from his stomach. Naruto merely held on tighter, intent on having him stay.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto growled, burying his face in the dark, honey scented hair. "You can't just walk away like that! It's a crime!"

"Says who?" Sasuke bit out, "All the horny morons in the world? Get off of me!" He renewed his struggle but Naruto would not relent.

Naruto wanted to retort that it was as if he was having PMS, but bit his tongue—it wouldn't be the first time that he would almost be denied sex because of his big mouth. But there was always plan B for situations like this.

Grinning deviously, he worked fast, unfastening Sasuke's jeans again, and then slipping his hand inside the boxers (again). He fisted the half-hard cock, stroking it to full hardness.

Now time for some more Uzumaki-sama moves!

He smirked when Sasuke barely managed to stifle a gasp, by now probably reduced again to mush at his ministrations.

"Nhh…grrhh…" Sasuke's eloquence got blown out of the water as that warm, talented hand did wonders on his dick and all he could do at the moment was reach behind him to grip that blond hair and pull as hard as he could.

Naruto didn't mind the pain, though he was half-aware that he may have bald spots by the end of the night. He spun the Uchiha in his arms to initiate another mind blowing kiss, sliding his tongue sensually against the other one's. They both groaned into the kiss, unbelieving that this felt so good.

Naruto gently guided Sasuke to lie on the floor, hoping that the bastard would forget his obsession about not defiling the sacred shrine that is the kitchen. Sasuke for his part was too dazed with the emotions Naruto was invoking to truly give a shit where they were.

Naruto worked on getting Sasuke's clothes off as fast as he could and throwing them far away, not caring that he may knock over something fragile—and expensive—in his passion.

The Uzumaki trailed his lips lower to the hard, pale body beneath him, alternating between licks, sucks, bites, and kisses, worshipping the other man like never before. He let his hands glide over the smooth skin stretched over taut muscles, mentally cataloguing each response to his touches while at the same time burning the feel of it all in his brain.

Finally, he reached Sasuke's groin, the dripping cock standing proudly erect, twitching in its demand for immediate attention. With a lascivious smirk, Naruto licked at the slit, causing Sasuke to moan low in his throat and try to force him to take more. Naruto teased the organ, cupping the balls first before sucking at the mushroom head.

Sasuke tasted fairly salty and bitter but it was a taste Naruto couldn't get enough of. His scent permeated the whole room until he was all Naruto could taste, smell, and feel. His senses were working overtime, giving him a blast of everything that was totally Sasuke.

He took more and more of the cock in his mouth, his tongue skillfully massaging the skin it found as it went. Sasuke mewled and panted in pleasure, too wrapped up in what Naruto was doing to even notice that Naruto was reaching for the tea towel that hung by the oven door.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Naruto gasped, "But I can't let you leave that easily."

It took a while before Sasuke finally registered whatever Naruto was saying. Only when he felt his right arm being stretched far, and something soft wrapping around his wrist, did he snap a bit out of it and looked around.

Naruto had tied him to a cabinet handle with a soft blue tea towel. Like a captive.

"What the hell? Moron, what the fuck is this?" growled Sasuke, trying to pry his arm free but it was knotted tightly. He grabbed at the makeshift bonds with his other hand but Naruto made a move to stop him, raising his free hand above his head. Sasuke thrashed half-heartedly but the smoldering look Naruto sent him drove shivers up his spine in lust, knowing that the same look was painted on his own face just a little while ago.

"Naughty Sasuke," Naruto purred, the hand that was not busy with Sasuke's hand, roaming on the body beneath him. "I won't let you go. At least until I've fucked you raw and hard on the floor. It's after all, my reward."

"What are you talking about?"

Naruto grinned at him. "Not now." He worked to free his own trousers with one hand, hissing as cool air met his heated skin. He stared hard at Sasuke before kissing him while stroking his cock. Sasuke got lost on the double attack on his senses, moaning loudly.

He gave a loud groan when Naruto stopped and moved away. He saw Naruto get up and fumble around in the counters before shrugging and scooping up a dark brown substance in his hand.

Sasuke felt something slightly warm and sticky touch his dick. He looked down and saw Naruto smearing some of the chocolate marquise on his shaft before licking it up. He nearly died seeing the erotic sight of Naruto eating chocolate off of his throbbing member.

Naruto was too lost at the taste of Sasuke combined with chocolate. It was by far the most delicious and sinful thing he had ever tasted before. It couldn't compare to any food, any cuisine the world had to offer. And he smiled, knowing that before long, he might have the pleasure to be the only one who does.

He stared at Sasuke, who was silently begging him to be taken. Naruto groaned when Sasuke bit his lip adorably, looking at him with such hazy, lust filled eyes that screamed, 'Fuck me'.

He circled Sasuke's puckered entrance with a chocolate-coated finger, Sasuke panting in excitement.

"Sorry, but this is the best I could do," Naruto mumbled, apologizing for the lack of proper lube.

Sasuke was too far gone to really care, thinking that even butter would have sufficed at that moment. All that mattered now was that Naruto made good of his promise in fucking him hard to the floor.

Naruto let his finger wiggle in, biting his lip when he pushed past the tight ring of muscles, feeling how hot and tight Sasuke was. He then let a second finger slide in, thrusting in and out of the hole with slow and deliberate strokes, taking care not to hurt his lover. He took Sasuke's member in his hands, pumping to distract him.

And it worked, with Sasuke moaning until Naruto got a third finger in, doing the same, rhythmic thrusting that drove the brunette insane with need.

"I-I…" Sasuke gasped, unable to form proper words. "N-Naruto…I…inside me…p-please…." He begged, unable to take more of the sweet torture.

Naruto moaned as well, and slathered some of the dark brown substance in his dick, coating it and positioned himself in front of the prepared entrance.

He continued to stroke Sasuke's dick while Sasuke wound his fingers on his hair, gripping it tightly when Naruto finally pushed himself inside, both groaning at the incredible feeling that surrounded them.

Naruto grunted, thrusting in oh so slowly. Sasuke wound his legs around his waist, trying to push him in further.

"Deeper," Sasuke pleaded, his arm straining against its bonds as he attempted to pull free. He needed both hands right now!

He got impatient when Naruto refused to hear his begs of 'Faster, deeper', taking his sweet time in giving him shallow, slow thrusts.

Sasuke let his fingers skim across the strong muscles of Naruto's back, until he reached Naruto's ass. He gave the round bottom a small squeeze before reaching that spot between Naruto's balls and anus.

Smirking evilly, he pressed on that patch of skin hard, and Naruto stilled before going in slight spasms.

Naruto closed his eyes when Sasuke stimulated that area of his body, convulsing slightly. He cursed, thinking that it was enough for him to come but he opened his eyes and found that he was still hard, half-inside Sasuke and both of them were covered in chocolate.

That infuriating smug smile that Sasuke sent his way, along with the feathery touches against the crack of his ass that promised a repeat of that, threw the last of his restraint out of window.

He slammed inside Sasuke, hard, reveling in being balls-deep at the other man at last.

Sasuke let out a "Fuck, yes more," against his ear, the combined heavy breathing and lusty words fuelling his desire to take the man as violently as he could.

Naruto groaned and began to thrust deep, hard, and fast. He let go of everything and let his animal instincts take over, barely taking note of Sasuke's neglected cock that was rubbing his stomach as he moved along.

Sasuke was in pure heaven. He had never been taken this way before but he found it to be highly enjoyable, getting addicted to this type of animalistic fucking. He let his walls clench around Naruto with every stroke, which in turn made the other man slam into him harder in retaliation. It turned into a game of teasing, to a challenge of who would come first.

Naruto was determined to have Sasuke scream his name in pure ecstasy, deciding that he would only get off if he heard the normally stoic male shout to the heavens how good he was.

He finally noticed Sasuke's cock, stroking it as hard and as fast as he was doing inside Sasuke.

Sasuke rocked against Naruto, meeting his thrust for thrust. When he felt Naruto finally hit that spot in him that made him see stars, he screamed Naruto's name as loud as he could, his vocal chords straining, as he came violently into Naruto's hand.

"Naruto!"

Naruto gave a grunt when he felt Sasuke's walls squeezing him to the point of pain and he came as well, plunging in and out, milking his release.

"Sasuke!"

His muscles finally gave up supporting him and he collapsed on top of Sasuke, trying to get air back to his lungs. He pulled out with a groan, chocolate and come dripping out of Sasuke's abused hole.

He rolled away from the other man but didn't move far away, just close enough to let their shoulders touch.

When Sasuke finally got control of his breathing, he asked the question that had been niggling in his mind since he received those documents.

"Were you really planning on suing me?"

Naruto snickered, facing him.

"Well, it all depended."

"Depended on what?"

"Depended on whether you'll come storming into my apartment or not when you received the papers."

"So this was all just a trick to get me to come here?" Sasuke was beyond livid. He sat up abruptly, ignoring the pain that started to spread on his backside. Naruto hurriedly got up, grabbing his hand.

"No, let me explain first," Naruto said, slight panic in his eyes.

Sasuke just raised an elegant eyebrow.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Well, it started in culinary school, nearly five years ago, when I met this wonderfully sexy yet unreachable bastard in Baking 101." He hesitated a bit before lightly stroking away at the damp locks on Sasuke's forehead. "He was in the school for a guest appearance. He was my age, but he was already known in most cooking circles because of his apparent genius." Naruto's eyes softened as he began to caress Sasuke's neck.

"I was determined to get to know him, but I was only a student at the school, and he was too far away. So I thought to myself that I would be someone he would take notice of and possibly, be friends with."

Sasuke looked taken aback. He remembered that day. He was asked by his old Alma Mater to hold a short demonstration for some of the students. He wanted to turn it down, but remembered that the Head Instructor had always been kind and supportive of him. So he relented and promised a few hours.

"You were that blond idiot who tried to keep interrupting me?" Sasuke asked incredulously. Though Naruto was as big of an irritant as he was now, he vaguely recalled taking note that he was still brilliant in the kitchen and absorbed his lessons faster and better than anyone else.

"Ah, you remember," said Naruto, grinning widely by now. "I thought that you had completely forgotten me. I only did that to get your attention."

Sasuke shook his head. "And now that you've made it big, you did everything to get me to guest in your show and stage this."

"Well, you're half right. I actually fantasized taking you in my dressing room after the shooting, but I guess this is better."

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. He never had someone so dedicated in reaching him that they had gone through all of this, and it did warm his heart somewhat.

Sasuke shook free of Naruto's grip, and removed the tea towel in his wrist. He rubbed the reddened skin, noticing Naruto's wince when he saw Sasuke hissing at the pain.

"Sorry about that, I guess I got carried away…."

"Moron," Sasuke muttered and got up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Naruto shot to his feet in fear that Sasuke would leave.

To his surprise, Sasuke just frowned, staring down at his legs. "The shower. Like hell I'm getting out of here with chocolate and come all over me." He took Naruto's hand and dragged him out of the kitchen.

"And you're coming with me. I don't know the way to the bathroom."

Naruto's grin was so wide it threatened to rip his face in half. He pulled him towards his en suite, hoping that maybe after—and during—the shower, Sasuke would like a repeat performance.

Behind him, Sasuke smirked. He still hadn't forgotten that Naruto took him in the kitchen when he told him not to.

Revenge would be so sweet.

--

**End**


End file.
